


Сепия

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Single work, Somewhat inspired by "The Others", WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Он не помнит, как они выбрались. Неужели он оттащил Баки так далеко от ущелья? Они все еще в горах, но вершины видно нечетко, они скрыты туманом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты





	Сепия

Он просыпается от знакомой, но давно забытой тишины, от того, что метелки на длинных стебельках, покачиваясь, задевают его лицо. Уже проснувшись, чувствует, как примятый жесткий стебель впивается в спину, но вставать настолько лень, что он терпит. И будет терпеть еще некоторое время, пока не схлынет сонное оцепенение, а пока ему хочется одного: не шевелиться и только слушать, как на тайном языке перешептывается и перещелкивается высокая трава. 

Тепло, но уже не жарко, и солнце покрылось темно-желтой коркой, как масло, которое долго не убирают в ледник. Закат близок. Сколько же они тут провалялись? 

Он чувствует Баки рядом, по левую руку, хотя еще и не видит. Смотрит прямо на смягчившееся, но еще едкое солнце. Мать сказала бы, что он испортит глаза. Когда на солнце наползает мелкое облако, он наконец поворачивает голову. 

Баки лежит рядом; он спит, и в желтоватом свете его черты кажутся необыкновенно четкими, как на хорошей старой фотографии — на такой, где до волоска высвечена прилипшая к виску прядка, и родинка за ухом, и тени от ресниц. Чтобы такое фото получилось, нужно долго оставаться неподвижным. Стива колет неясная тревога.

— Эй, — говорит он вполголоса. Баки что-то мычит, но глаз не открывает. Стиву не хочется смотреть на его руку, но, когда он все же смотрит, оказывается, что та выглядит... нормально. На рукаве куртки засохшая кровь, да и все. Видно, все как-то образовалось само собой. Стив не помнит, чтобы в их жизни хоть что-то образовалось само собой, но, должно быть, им повезло — после падения, после белой, дышащей холодом бездны, из которой он тащил бесчувственного Баки, оскальзываясь на каждом шагу и обливаясь потом... 

Стив на секунду прикрывает глаза. Они все-таки добрались до альпийских лугов. Кто-то помог им.

Он подносит ладони к лицу. Ссадин не осталось, хотя он довольно скоро изрезал об лед сперва перчатки, а потом и руки. 

Перчатки куда-то делись. Неважно.

Стив лежит, повернувшись набок, и разглядывает Баки через редкие стебельки. Его переполняет покой. В последнее время они едва успевали переглянуться. И сейчас Стив словно перенесся в их спальню с обшарпанными кроватями и скрипучими половицами. Тогда они, как и тысячи других парней, еще не знали, что это и есть райская обитель. Там, в спальне, Стив порой с таким же чувством абсолютной безмятежности разглядывал Баки в рассветном полумраке. Знал, что Баки не проснется — предутренний сон самый сладкий. 

Стив не один изменился. Баки тогда был на целую мирную жизнь моложе. Беспечный, не скованный вечным ожиданием тревоги — даже во сне. Но Стив уже не может отыскать в глубине памяти ту картинку. Помнит только, что так же любовался тенями на скулах, изгибом губ, сомкнутыми веками. Баки дышал ровно, почти не шевелился во сне, его тяжелое тело, лишь до пояса прикрытое одеялом, было островком покоя, словно камень, недвижный посреди потока. 

И сейчас усталость отступила, словно не только те часы во льду остались позади, но даже боль в мускулах — всего лишь воспоминание. 

Когда-то в детстве они засыпали, взявшись за руки. Он не помнит, отчего они вдруг испугались разлуки: может, это было лето, когда Баки едва не увезли в Айову, а может, той зимой, когда Стива едва не унесла скарлатина. Он помнил руку Баки на ощупь, с коротко постриженными ногтями и колючими заусенцами. 

Они перестали это делать так же, как и начали, без слов. Возможно, думает Стив, тоже из страха — того, который никто им не объяснил, потому что объяснять было не нужно. 

Баки вздыхает. Поворачивается на спину и лежит с полминуты, запрокинув подбородок, а потом резко садится и расстегивает куртку. 

— Сжариться можно, — бурчит он себе под нос. К синей ткани сзади прилипла трава. Он начинает стягивать куртку и резко останавливается, взявшись за левый рукав. 

Стив садится рядом, чешет исколотую стеблями спину. 

— Как рука, Бак?

— Ничего, — говорит тот напряженно. Брови сдвинуты, будто он в этом поле пытается высмотреть врага. — Господи. Я же упал с поезда. 

— Ты сорвался, — говорит Стив. 

— Я сорвался и... — Баки резко оборачивается: — Какого черта! Ты что, прыгнул за мной? Тебе жить надоело? Господи Иисусе, Роджерс!

— А что мне было делать?

— Господи Иисусе! — Баки вдруг хватает воздух ртом, еще и еще, сгибается и выкашливает страх, который только сейчас успел ощутить. — Там же... Там было так высоко.

— Тише. Тихо, — Стив гладит его по спине, стряхивая с куртки травяной мусор. 

— Прыгнул прямо туда, — говорит Баки, когда страшный пустой кашель — почти до рвоты — отпускает его. 

— Я не хотел отпускать твою руку. 

Баки обводит поле снайперским взглядом.

— И что? Ты вытащил меня оттуда?

— Ну, мы здесь, — неопределенно говорит Стив. 

Он не помнит, как они выбрались. Неужели он оттащил Баки так далеко от ущелья? Они все еще в горах, но вершины видно нечетко, они скрыты туманом. 

Все как-то само собой образовалось, думает Стив. Он встает и идет отлить. Горячая струя бьет прямо в траву. Стив пытается подобрать названия тому, что растет вокруг, но узнает только маки... и, наверное, клевер. Правда в том, что он вырос среди камня и закопченного, темно-красного кирпича. Большинство альпийских растений для него остаются картинками в мамином лекарственном справочнике. 

Нас вывезли на природу, думает он. Взяли кучу американских ребятишек, серых от городской пыли, и вывезли на природу, посмотреть на маки и зеленую альпийскую траву. Когда он оборачивается, Баки уже стоит и осматривает горы. От его взгляда точно не уйдет туман, который клеится к вершинам, как мыльная вода к пальцам — и совершенно не вяжется с ясным небом над ними. 

— Слышишь, как тихо? — говорит он Баки. Слова разносятся далеко, будто они — только вдвоем в большой, наполненной эхом комнате. 

Баки кивает.

— Тут же не стреляют. Швейцарцы, — он плюет в траву и добавляет ругательство. — Надо вернуться к нашим.

Точно. Вернуться в расположение части. Отчитаться. Доложить о готовности к новым операциям.

— Подожди, — просит Стив. 

— Думаешь, они там без нас управились? 

— Это же Коммандос, Бак. Ревущие коммандос. С чем они могут не управиться. 

— Я хочу, чтоб они взяли Золу. 

«Я тоже», — думает Стив.

Баки начинает возиться с курткой. Вытаскивает пачку «Лаки», пытается убрать в карман брюк, но только неловко сминает. Сердито качает головой и сплевывает в траву. Вытаскивает зажигалку, щелкает, но огня нет.

— И как она не потерялась, — подает голос Стив. 

— Зато пистолета нет, — с досадой говорит Баки. — Мне же Филипс голову снимет. 

Он продолжает обшаривать куртку, пока Стив не подходит и не накрывает его руку своей. 

— Эй, Бак.

Оба замирают. От Баки сильно пахнет сигаретами, и еще сильнее — тяжелым духом человеческого тела, впитавшего в себя грязь и невзгоды. Это Дернье сказал, что перед серьезной операцией нельзя мыться и бриться. Это, мол, знал еще его отец в Великую войну. Стив думает: скорее всего Дернье подцепил это тут же, на фронте – суеверия расходятся еще быстрее, чем дурные болезни. 

Они и не брились вчера, и у Баки на щеках уже появился сизый призрак щетины. Стив так и стоит, склонившись к нему, и они вдвоем слушают тишину. До атаки на поезд их мотало по французскому фронту, и Стиву казалось, что грохот канонады отпечатался у него на барабанных перепонках — как, говорят, отпечатывается у мертвеца в зрачках последнее, что он видел в жизни. 

— Ладно, — говорит Баки, поднимаясь. — Пойдем. Скоро стемнеет. 

Но непохоже, чтобы день клонился к ночи; он так и застывает на тонкой границе, когда свет вот-вот померкнет — но вопреки всяким законам, не истончается, только еще чуть желтеет, бросая на все вокруг явственный оттенок сепии.

Как на фотографии. 

Стив бы мог сделать такую. Он уже думал о том, чтобы заняться фотографией, когда вернется с войны. Его всегда восхищало, как репортеры это делают — рисуют объективом, будто кистью. 

Он мог бы...

Баки завязывает куртку на поясе.

— И как только мы будем отсюда выбираться... 

Он снова вглядывается в горы, словно пытаясь увидеть проблеск рельс — но вряд ли что-то видит, кроме тумана. 

— Смотри, — Стив показывает на край поля. Там стоит небольшой деревянный дом — коричневое пятно на зеленом. 

Баки кивает и шагает вперед, но скоро тормозит.

— Господи, Роджерс, — вырывается у него. — Я же просил тебя. Какого черта...

— Я не хотел отпускать твою руку, — снова говорит Стив. Теперь уже и Баки понимает, что он про тот раз, в детстве.

— Стиви. — Баки лет сто не называл его так. Наверное, с того самого момента, как увидел вживую Капитана Америку... Он нервно оглядывается — будто даже здесь, среди пустого поля, вдруг может оказаться кто-то из штабных с поручением или рядовой, некстати вздумавший попросить огоньку. — Нельзя, Стиви. Сам же знаешь. И раньше было нельзя, а теперь-то...

Стиву приходится ускорить шаг, чтобы догнать его. Они молча пробираются через медовый воздух, через тонкое жужжание пчел, к которому ухо привыкает быстрее, чем к грохоту орудий. Вроде бы откуда-то сверху звенит колокольчик коровы, отбившейся от стада, но может, и показалось.

Стив бы испугался тишины — будь она абсолютной; если бы все эти райские цветы замерли в неподвижности; если бы ветерок не шевелил кудри на макушке Баки — кудри, с которыми он так долго боролся в Бруклине и от которых потерпел поражение на войне.

Но на самом деле, думает Стив, шагая вслед за другом к дому — который, вопреки ожиданиям, все-таки приближается, — ему следовало бы испугаться самого себя. 

Того, как в нем замерло — раз и навсегда, как механическое сердце маминой музыкальной шкатулки, которую так и не удалось починить — чувство долга, то неутомимое внутреннее ощущение неотложности, которое заставляет всякого солдата возвращаться в часть, рапортовать, готовиться к следующей операции. 

Баки оно еще не покинуло; вот он шагает неутомимо, словно пешком собрался возвращаться во Францию. 

Но и он вдруг тормозит; срывает травинку, сует в рот, глядит на Стива — и вдруг неуловимо становится свободнее. 

«Мы не дезертиры», — почти суеверно думает Стив. «Это не дезертирство». 

Где твой щит, Капитан Америка? 

Наконец и Баки, словно механический солдатик, замедляет шаг. Останавливается. 

Вот теперь — тихо. И медовое жужжание смолкает.

— Ладно, — говорит Баки. — Признайся, ты уже давно это понял, да?

Стив молча кивает.

— Какого черта. Ты просто раньше... проснулся. Или это из-за сыворотки ты соображаешь быстрее? Соображал.

— Да ладно. Я же всегда был умней тебя, Барнс. Просто прими этот факт. 

Баки оглядывается. 

— Мы ведь не могли выбраться оттуда, приятель. Верно?

— Я старался, — говорит Стив. — Я так старался, Бак.

— Тебе следовало остаться в поезде! — рявкает тот с такой силой, что Стив слышит эхо. А ведь верно, сейчас горы отражают только их голоса. — Какого же...

Он смотрит в землю, ковыряет ее носком ботинка. 

— Смерть, где твое жало, — произносит он тихо. — И что это, по-твоему? Чистилище?

Стив пожимает плечами. 

— Ну уж точно не ад. 

— А кто знает, — Баки кивает на дом, к которому они рано или поздно придут. — Может, мы откроем дверь, а за ней преисподняя. 

Стив в это не верит. Он почти уверен, что, когда они наконец добредут туда, внутри окажется знакомая спальня с протертыми топчанами, третья от входа половица убийственно заскрипит, и шторы скроют от них день, навевая сон. И можно будет без страха держаться друг за друга. 

— Монашек бы сюда, — Баки злится, и Стив спрашивает себя — как это он сам так легко принял собственную смерть? Может оттого, что привык к ее неизбежности в детстве? — Пусть бы объяснили нам, что это такое. Небось, и не смогут. И за что это мы в классе розог отхватывали, а? 

Стив молчит, и потихоньку Баки тоже замолкает, и только говорит с неловкостью:

— Я-то думал, если мы попадем на Небеса, там будет полно народу. 

Верно... Стив смотрит сквозь маки, сквозь зеленеющий ковер травы: не здесь ли бродит и его отец еще с той войны? Но никого нет.

Только они вдвоем. 

— Не болит? — Стив быстро, сильно моргает, пытаясь прогнать видение полуоторванной с побелевшими пальцами руки Баки. 

Тот чуть раздраженно шевелит кистью, а потом сдается. 

— Все хорошо. Теперь-то, получается, все хорошо, да? 

Он шагает к Стиву и, на секунду задержавшись, будто перед невидимой стеной — хватает его за плечи и притягивает к себе. 

— Ладно. Коли уж мы здесь одни. Коли уж это наш рай... 

Он наклоняется и целует Стива потрескавшимися губами. Изо рта у него пахнет табаком, и Стив сперва пытается понять — стали ли они оба хоть на йоту прозрачнее, нереальнее, — а потом забывает обо всем, и просто обнимает его за шею, прижимается губами к губам, к щетинистой щеке, к виску.

— Ну, пошли, — говорит Баки, когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга. Берет Стива за руку; и так они идут дальше.

* * *

— Печально известная фотография, — говорит экскурсовод. — «Смерть Капитана Америки». Уэйн Миллер получил за нее Пулитцеровскую премию, но он не раз говорил, что лучше бы этой фотографии в его жизни не было. В какой-то степени мы можем сказать, что Миллер проиллюстрировал ею смерть американской надежды. На фотографии мы видим тело Стивена Роджерса, американского суперсолдата, на которого США возлагало много надежд. Он стал символом борьбы американцев против Гитлера. К сожалению, его жизнь оборвалась во время операции в горах Швейцарии. Он сорвался в пропасть вслед за другом. Обладая повышенной регенерацией, он не погиб сразу и смог даже вытащить своего друга из пропасти, но оба погибли от травм и потери крови, не успев добраться до своих. 

Женщина вглядывается в фотографию. На ней двое лежат рядом, раскинувшись в траве и цветах. Кажется, будто оба спокойно спят. Только всмотревшись в фотографию, понимаешь, что не все так мирно — лица у обоих обморожены. У светловолосого изрезаны все перчатки. У парнишки, лежащего слева, что-то не так с рукой, но это видно, только если приглядеться — рукав скрыт травой. 

И все-таки...

— Надо же, — говорит она. — Они выглядят совсем живыми. 

— Думаю, — говорит ее спутник, — ему потому и дали Пулитцера.

— Так странно. Знаешь, когда-то давно делали фотографии мертвых. Пытались как-то усадить их, придать им позы так, чтоб они походили на живых.

— Мрачновато. Пошли отсюда. 

— А эти — наоборот. Как будто им нарочно сказали прикинуться мертвыми. Может, они и не успели понять, что умерли.

— Пойдем дальше. Там еще целый зал. 

— Интересно, каково это, — говорит она, ни к кому не обращаясь, — не успеть понять, что ты умер. 

В желтой траве двое солдат лежат неподвижно, но ей все равно кажется, будто они притворяются.


End file.
